Continuation support is requested for a biotechnology resource which serves the Washington University School of Medicine and the national community through collaborative research. The program advances biomedical research by bringing state-of-the-art computing techniques to the biomedical environment. Research activities embrace theoretical developments, basic digital designs, processing of biological signals and conceptual information system developments for biomedical research applications, and the fielding of complete systems in the commercial and university environments nationally. Specific aims to develop digital computing technologies include algorithm and computer system developments for high-speed analysis of ECGs, research on generalized source encoding for data compression, algorithm developments for tomographic image reconstruction, development of a detector-performance evaluation model, implementation of distributed multiprocessor systems incorporating VLSI designs, and design studies of database mechines. Specific aims for collaborations with biomedical scientists span basic sciences through clinical medicine. Proposed projects include the implementation and study of medical databases for disease management and research, design and construction of a positron-emission transaxial tomography system employing photon time-of-flight measurements, implementation of a new method for 3-D radiation dose estimation which employs specialized hardware, color mapping of visual fields using computer controlled video displays, analysis of neuroanatomical autoradiographs, development of a system for automated electrophoretic gel reading for DNA restriction mapping, and multiple local and national studies employing high-speed ECG analysis. Specific aims for offering services to users provide flexible ad hoc arrangements; those for training scientists in biomedical computing emphasize short courses and seminars; and aims for dissemination include publications, presentations and export of algorithms, devices, and complete systems.